thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Captain John
Police Captain John was a police officer from The Crow: Salvation. He is portrayed by Fred Ward. The Crow: Salvation The morning following the deaths of Alex Corvis, Phillip Dutton and Vincent Erlich, John calls Madden into his office after a meeting. He tells Madden that he thought that Madden understood that discretion is important. Before Madden can reply, John tells him that Erlich racing around in his car wasn’t discreet. John goes on to tell Madden that reporters are asking him how much money Madden makes and that the entire police force his investigating the case. When Madden tells John that Alex leaves a symbol, John asks Madden about what else he knows. John tosses Madden a file on Tommy Leonard, and Madden tells John that Leonard was a witness in the Alex Corvis case. John tells Madden that a hooker reported that there was a riot at Leonard’s apartment. When John realizes that Madden knows what he’s talking about he tells Madden not to say anything but just to act before things get worse. Later that night, John, Stacey and Madden go to the prison where Alex was executed and John questions why there was never an incident report filed. He was told that there was no incident report and that all the prisoners were accounted for and since Alex was dead he doesn’t know how Alex could’ve committed the murders. When the freezer to Alex Corvis’ corpse is open and the body is gone John is not surprised. When Stacey brings their attention to a broken mirror where the glass made the shape of the crow, John says that the dead can come back to life if given the right motivation. He goes on to say he’s studied the phenomenon and that Alex won’t stop until he finds what he’s looking for, saying that the best way to get rid of someone is to give them what they want; the man with the scar. John then goes to see Nathan who tells him he wants out, telling him that partnerships and friendships don’t end that way. Nathan tells him that their friendship ended when Lauren died. John proceeds to ask Nathan if he believes in ghosts, telling him that a ghost is threatening them. Nathan ask John if he means Alex, and John says that he means Lauren because Nathan never excepted that Lauren’s death was an accident. Nathan asks how Lauren‘s death was an accident when four men ganged up on her and stabbed her 53 times. John tells Nathan that he should blame himself for Lauren‘s death as Lauren started snooping around in places she shouldn’t have been as she was worried about what Nathan had gotten into. John asks Nathan if Erin knows, but he doesn’t even bother waiting for a response, and asks Nathan what are they going to do. After John kills Nathan, he follows Erin to Peter Walsh’s office and tells Erin that Nathan got involved with bad cops from his force and he takes full responsibility and he tells Erin that Nathan shot and killed himself, although Erin says no gun was found near him. When John tries to give Erin a file, Erin holds him at gun point. John tosses the file on Peter’s desk, saying that there are names and addresses of the people who Nathan got involved with as well as a suicide note. When Erin wants to see the note he asks Peter to show it to her and when Peter is looking for it John grabs it and shows it to Erin. John gets close enough to grab the gun out of her hand and restrain her. John shoots Peter in the chest and Peter collapses just as Madden walks in. John instructs Madden to kill Peter which he does. Later, John is on the scene of the destroyed Key Club investigating the nails he found on the ground. After this, John returns to his office when a resurrected Alex Corvis walks in and hand him a newspaper with John’s face circled. John comments that he hates the picture and Alex demands to know Erin’s whereabouts. John ignores Alex and offers him water or a blood transfusion. Alex again demands to know Erin’s whereabouts and John asked Alex what is he going to do if he doesn’t tell him. John goes on to tell Alex that before he was resurrected crime was actually going down. John asks what Alex is doing in his office and Alex tells him that he’s looking for Erin. John ask Alex if he found a man with the scar. When Alex pulls a knife on John, John tells Alex that he doesn’t think he’s going to use it. When Alex lunges at John with the knife John easily restrains Alex and stabs him repeatedly with the knife. John continuously tells Alex that Alex is responsible for Lauren‘s death to the point where Alex is convinced that he killed Lauren. When Alex stops moving, John, Stacey and Madden examine the body with John saying he lost count of how many times he stabbed Alex. When the crow flies overhead, John wants Stacey to capture it but she fails in doing so. When John tries to stab Alex again Alex stops him. When a fight and Sue’s, John takes the opportunity to free Erin from her binds and take her out of the room. When John tries to take Erin, she stabs him in the stomach. Although injured, John pursues Erin and arms himself with a gun as he looks for her. When he finally confronts her, Erin slices his wrist open causing him to drop the gun. When Erin hold him at gunpoint, John tells her that she won’t shoot him but she prove him wrong by shooting him in the ear. Since there was one bullet in the chamber, John restrains Erin and forces her into the back of his car and he drives away. As he’s driving away, Alex lands on the hood of his car breaks through the roof and grabs John’s arm. Alex proceeds to pull down John’s sleeve revealing the zigzag scar on his arm. Alex then takes John to the same prison where he was executed at two days earlier. John is killed when he’s electrocuted by the electric chair. Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters Category:Deceased